One Punch Sennin
by Erwin-chan
Summary: "Aku hanyalah Pengembara biasa, yang ingin jadi Seorang Pahlawan Karena Hobi!" warning : GodLike!Naru, occ, Violence, mini-Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Title : One Punch Sennin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : (lagi mikir)**

 **Genre : humor, Romance, drama, and action**

 **Summary :**

 **"Aku hanyalah Pengembara biasa, yang ingin jadi Seorang Pahlawan Karena ingin bersenang-senang!" warning : GodLike!Naru, Violence, mini-Harem**

 **Naruto disini tidak memiliki bekas luka kayak kumis kucing seperti yang dianime dan manganya. dan disini tubuh Naruto kekar kayak Jin Kazama di Tekken. plus rambut pirang jabrik.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Si Pirang dari Gunung Fuji"**

 **.**

 **brugh**

tas kain itu tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya diatas pasir pantai itu.

"wow! Sugoiiiii!" teriak pria pirang itu sambil menatap penuh kekaguman kearah bangunan bangunan gedung yang berdiri kokoh menantang langit itu.

"dan..." pandangan matanya turun,

"glup!"

seketika kedua safir birunya bergerak jelalatan tak tentu arah. memandang kearah wanita-wanita yang tengah berjemur di sepanjang garis pantai itu, yang kesemuanya memakai bikini sexy, maupun pakaian santai khas pantai.

"oh, itu besar, tidak, itu yang lebih besar, eh, bukan, tapi itu, oh, AKU BISA GILA DISINIIII!" teriaknya histeris dengan pancuran darah yang menjadi backgroundnya.

"eh, kasihan ya,, ganteng-ganteng kok gila," bisik orang -orang yang berada disekitar pria pirang itu.

sedangkan pria itu sendiri tengah asik dengan pikiran mesumnya, dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi putih bulat, plus seringai mesum yang dihiasi dengan lelehan air liur , ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak seperti tengah meremas sesuatu.

hingga tiba-tiba ekspresi pria itu berubah menjadi murung. kedua matanya bahkan tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya.

orang-orang yang disekitarnya tampak juga terkejut, hingga kepala pirang itu mengadah, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang telah berganti menjadi kerlap-kerlip kuning, dan tubuhnya bergerak cepat, dan...

"kyaa~ " gadis berambut merah Crimson itu menjerit, takala merasakan ' **Sesuatu'** yang tengah menggeranyangi kedua dadanya dengan gemas.

"oh, ini begitu besar dan lembuutttt!"

"kyaaa~ lepas, le-lepaskan tanganmu!"" jerit gadis itu lagi, sambil meronta, memberontak dari pelukan pria pirang itu.

"hohohoho!" tawa pria pirang itu nista, sambil terus asyik dengan kegiatannya.

semua yang disana sweetdrop berjamaah, dengan mulut ternganga.

hingga,,

"Plakkk!"

"bruaagghh"

"ohok-" pria pirang itu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

sedangkan sang pelaku penamparan tampak berdiri lemas, dengan muka merah padam,

"ra-rasakan itu He-hentaii!" jeritnya sambil mehentak-hentakkan kedua kaki mungilnya, kesal.

"ayo kita pergi, Akeno!" teriaknya sambil melirik gadis lain, yang dari tadi hanya ternganga melihat kejadian nista tadi.

"ha-hai Buchou!" balasnya sambil bergerak mengikuti gadis bersurai merah crimson itu.

sepeninggalnya, orang-orang seketika mengelilingi Pria pirang malang itu.

"oi! apa dia masih hidup?" tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"entahlah! tetapi kasihan sekali, cakep-cakep mesum!" balas yang lainnya.

"ya sudah, tinggalkan saja dia disini!"

"ya, kau benar!"

dan seketika kerumunan itu bubar, meninggalkan pria pirang itu, yang terkapar pingsan diatas pasir pantai itu.

 **xXx**

'ugh!"

"hooaam-" pria itu menguap lebar, sambil menggosok sebelah matanya. perlahan dirinya duduk. kedua matanya mengerjap.

"eh?" pikirnya kebingungan.

"EHH?!" histerisnya memecah suara deburan ombak.

"dimana ini?" ujarnya sambil celingak-celinguk. hingga dirinya tersadar akan kejadian siang tadi.

"sepertinya aku ketiduran. hari juga sudah malam.. aduh..."

"kryuukk~"

"...dan sepertinya aku juga kelaparan" desisnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

dirinya kemudian berdiri, sambil meraih bungkusan kainnya, dan kemudian berjalan, meninggalkan pantai itu.

lama berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga pandangannya tertumpu kearah kedai kaki lima dipersimpangan sana. dengan senyum kelewat batas, kakinya melangkah kearah kedai itu.

"selamat datang!" sambut sang pemilik kedai ramah, sesampainya pria itu disana.

"yosh! aku pesan Ramen extra, Oji-san!" ujarnya sambil duduk di kursi bundar itu, tepat setelah menaruh bungkusan kainnya dibawah.

"siap!' balas sang pemilik kedai.

hingga tak lama,,

"pesanan seporsi ramen extra telah siap, selamat menikmati!" ujar pria paruh baya itu, sambil menaruh mangkok besar berisi ramen itu, ke hadapan si pria pirang.

"yosh! selamat makan!" teriak pria kuning itu kegirangan.

"sluurrfff!"

" **Deg!"**

kedua kelopak mata itu melebar perlahan.

"sreeet!"

"ada apa anak muda?"

"oji-san, apa aku bisa menitipkan ramenku sebentar?" tanya pria pirang itu, yang lebih mirip perintah.

'eh?"

"nanti aku akan kembali!" lanjutnya lagi sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"sreeet!"

'tap!"

"o-oi kau mau kemana?" tanya pria paruh baya itu penuh keterkejutan.

'hn! aku akan kembali nanti!" ujarnya sambil keluar dari kedai itu, meninggalkan sang pemilik kedai yang hanya bisa melongo.

 **xXx**

 **"** hahahaha! kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, hah?!" teriak pria berstyle serba hitam itu dengan seringai menakutkan kearah seorang gadis bertubuh bohay, bersurai merah crimson itu, yang sekarang tengah duduk bersimpuh tak berdaya.

"kematianmu akan menjadi pemicu perang, dan aku sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi! hahahaha! sekarang menangislah!" teriak sosok serba hitam itu lagi, yang semakin membuat suasana kian mencekam.

"bu-buchou..." lirih pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu dengan nada lemah.

"Ri-rias a-aku akan me-akh-" gadis manis yang berbusanakan pakaian khas pendeta wanita itu kembali terjatuh, sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"hahahaha! sepertinya tak ada harapan lagi ya... kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Rias Gremory-Hime!" teriak pria jahat itu dari ketinggian, sambil mengumpulkan kekuatannya di tangan kanannya, yang seketika membentuk sebuah tombak yang berwarna putih kekuningan.

"rasakan ini!" teriaknya lagi, sambil melempar tombak itu kearah gadis crimson itu.

"syuuuutt!"

"tap!"

"wwruusshhhh!"

'Buchouuu!" teriak mereka putus asa.

" **blarrr!"**

"buaghh!"

"aku gagal..." lirih Kiba sambil menangis.

"Rias, hiks!"

"wrushhh" kepulan asap putih itu menghilang perlahan. dan...

"eh?" semua yang disana sontak terdiam.

bagaimana tidak, tepat dihadapan Rias, telah muncul sesosok pria yang tengah telanjang, ya, telanjang bulat, dengan sisa-sisa robekan kain yang habis terbakar di bagian atas tubuhnnya

Pria kekar yang tengah telanjang itu terlihat berdiri tegap, kaki yang dibuka selebar bahu dan dengan pose berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Rias dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh, yang tentu saja membuat wajah Rias tepat satu cm dari **"Anunya"** pria itu. Wtf! posisi mereka layak pasangan yg tengah melakukan, 'ekhm!'.

di sana sendiri, sang gadis crimson itu tampak mulai membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan,,

"ngiiiikkk!"

dimata Rias muncul seekor kuda jantan hitam fantasy, yang tengah berdiri, sambil nyengir khas kuda.

"eh?" lirih gadis crimson itu, dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main, yang kemudian disusul dengan kedua bola matanya berputar-putar, plus muka merah padam, dan kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"bruukk!"

"i-ibu.." igau gadis Crimson itu, kemudian tepar tak sadarkan diri.

Akeno yang berada tak jauh dari Rias pun juga mengalami nasib yang sama, tumbangnya Rias seperti layaknya terbukanya sebuah gerbang raksasa, ya pemandangan yang tak seharusnya terlihat, justru terbuka lebar.

berbeda dengan Rias yang melihat seekor Kuda, Akeno sendiri malah melihat seekor Kuda Nil hitam Jantan yang gagah perkasa, yang tengah berpose menunjukkan otot lengannya.

"w-wow?!"

"Brukk!"

Akeno tumbang dengan mata berputar-putar, plus wajah merah padam.

Kiba sendiri, tampak tak bisa berkata-kata juga. dirinya hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"sepertinya aku tidak terlambat!" desis pria itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tak memperdulikan kondisi sekitarnya, sambil tersenyum gaje.

"muncul lagi kutu gila!" ujar pria hitam itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"huh?!"

"siapa kau? bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini, tempat ini bahkan telah dilapisi barrier , yang aku yakini tak akan bisa ditembus, kecuali oleh para petinggi saja!"

"siapa? aku?" tanya pria kuning itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" apa kau bodoh hah? memangnya siapa lagi, idiot!" balas pria hitam itu dengan nada kesal.

"oh! ok!"

"..."

"BRENGSEKK! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" teriak Kokabiel keras, sambil mengeluarkan aura kekuatannya, yang langsung membuat suasana ditempat itu memberat.

"ugh-" lirih kiba sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, akibat kuatnya pancaran kekuatan Kokabiel.

"manusia itu tak akan selamat!" batin Kiba sambil menatap prihatin kearah Pria kuning itu, yang tampak berdiri tegap, tanpa merasa tertekan dengan Aura Kokabiel.

"ok, ok! jangan emosi begitu, paman bersayap gagak!" ujar pria kuning itu santai, sambil tersenyum, yang entah kenapa membuat emosi kokabiel kian mendidih.

"aku adalah pengembara, yang ingin menjadi seorang Pahlawan karena ingin bersenang-senang!"

"eh?!"

"hmm, ya?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

"o-oi?"

"hahahahahaha,, hahahahaha!"

"apa ada yang lucu?"

"astaga, hahahaha, oh, aku tak bisa berhenti,," ujar Kokabiel sambil memegangi perutnya, sambil terus tertawa.

"..."

"sepertinya aku terlalu serius tadi, ternyata kau memang seorang manusia gila, yang kebetulan beruntung!" lanjut Kokabiel sambil menghapus genangan air di sudut matanya karena menahan tertawa.

"huh?"

"dengar, karena kau telah menghiburku, maka kau akan kubiarkan pergi dari sini, ya, pergilah dari sini idiot! hahahaha!"

pria kuning itu terdiam.

"tunggu apa lagi? kalau kau tak segera menyingkir, maka janga-"

" **Slahhhhh!"**

"eh?" pria hitam itu dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang, namun,,

"tap"

" **Buaaggggghhhhhhhhhh!"**

 **"blarrrrrrrrr!"**

tubuh Kokabiel seketika hancur lembur, layaknya letusan sebuah balon.

Kiba ternganga dengan tidak elitnya, melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

"tap!"

"Berisik! omonganmu juga tidak jelas!" ujar Pria kuning itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa khasnya, sambil bersiap untuk berjalan pergi.

hingga,,

"tu-tunggu!" teriak Kiba.

"huh?" pria kuning itu menoleh kearah suara yang menghentikannya itu.

"tolong beritahu aku Namamu!" tanya Kiba dengan wajah serius.

"oh, namaku Naruto!"

"aku ingin menjadi muridmu!" ujar Kiba sambil berusaha berdiri.

"oh, boleh!"

"..."

"huh?"

.

.

.

 **TBC..**

 **A/N : hahahahaha saya muncul dengan fict super gaje ini, wkwkwkwk**

 **langsung saja, fict ini terinspirasi (atau mencontoh) dari anime gokil dan super heboh tahun 2015, ya, "One Punch Man!" , " tatakau Hero~" wkwkwkwk siapa yang tidak tahu dengan anime ini.**

 **setelah saya selesai menontonnya minggu kemaren (#telat), ide ini muncul tiba-tiba, maka dengan modal nekat plus modal tangan, saya memberanikan diri menuangkannya dlm sebuah Fict. karena ini masih tahap percobaan, wordnya sengaja saya pendekkan, tunggu respon dari jagat Naruto DxD dulu, apa fict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.**

 **masalah pair, mungkin belum saya pikirkan. tetapi yang jelas fict ini kemungkinan bakalan semi-harem wkwkwk,,**

 **bagi readers yang ingin fict ini dilanjutkan harap meninggalkan sendal, di kolom Komentar, atau silahkan fav/foll, dan bagi yang tak ingin fict ini dilanjutkan, harap titip se*pak di kolom komentar (wkwkwkwk)**

 **ok, sekian dan Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : One Punch Sennin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Mini Harem**

 **Genre : humor, Romance, Mysteri, drama, and action**

 **Summary :**

 **"Aku hanyalah Pengembara biasa, yang ingin jadi Seorang Pahlawan Karena ingin bersenang-senang!" warning : GodLike!Naru, Violence, mini-Harem**

 **Naruto disini tidak memiliki bekas luka kayak kumis kucing seperti yang dianime dan manganya. dan disini tubuh Naruto kekar kayak Jin Kazama di Tekken. plus rambut pirang jabrik.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"siapa kau sebenarnya?"**

 **.**

.

.

"hah... sudah jam 2 malam ya..." lirih pria paruh baya itu, sambil berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong berdesain mewah.

"sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk.."

"berendam di onsen sambil dipijati oleh gadis sexy, mungkin akan jadi pelepas penat yang baik!" ujarnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

"tap!"

langkah pria itu terhenti. perlahan tangannya bergerak membuka kunci pintu itu. hingga tiba-tiba,,

"Sraakk.." enam pasang sayap hitam seketika terkembang di punggung pria berambut hitam dengan bagian tengahnya berwarna pirang itu.

" siapa Kau?!" tanya pria itu waspada, sambil menatap lurus keujung ruangan, kearah siluet sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri membelakang itu.

hening...

"kau bertanya, seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi..." desis sosok tinggi tegap itu dengan nada datar nan dingin, plus aura sangar yang menyesakkan, yang menguar dari tubuh atletisnya.

kedua kelopak mata pria paruh baya itu melebar perlahan.

" **Kau..."** ujarnya penuh keterkejutan.

" **tap!"** sosok itu melangkah kearah pria hitam pirang itu.

"aku menghormatimu sebagai pemimpin dari Fraksi The Fallen Angel..."

" **tap!"**

"...karena itu, aku mengharapkan agar kau lebih mengontrol dan mengawasi gerak-gerik anak buahmu itu, agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang lagi..."

" **tap!"** langkah sosok itu terhenti, tepat di samping pria hitam pirang itu.

"dan akan aku pastikan, kedatanganku yang ketiga kesini, adalah **akhir** bagi kalian!" desisnya penuh ancaman, sambil kembali melangkah.

"camkan itu baik-baik... **Azazel!"** akhirnya sebelum menghilang di kegelapan. meninggalkan pria paruh baya, yang diketahui menjabat sebagai petinggi Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh itu, sendirian dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

 **xXx**

 **"** mmmhh..." desah gadis manis bersurai crimson itu, sambil menggeliat pelan.

"dingin..." igaunya dengan suara serak nan menggoda.

tubuh mungilnya kembali menggeliat mencari kehangatan, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik ke sebuah objek besar nan keras. (?)

"mmmhh~" igaunya lagi sambil tersenyum senang , kemudian semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke objek itu, meresapi kehangatan yang menguar dari sang objek.

"oohhh..."

"hmm...?"

"oohhh..." desis suara yang ternyata berasal dari objek itu.

"hmmm~ berisik.." desis Gadis crimson itu, sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, terganggu dengan suara objek itu. yang kemudian menampilkan sepasang permata emeraldnya yang berbinar redup khas bangun tidur.

"O-ohayou!"

''hmm.. ohayou..." balas gadis crimson itu, setengah sadar.

"hmmm?" desis gadis itu dengan ekspresi malas.

25%...

50%...

90%...

Sontak, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"EEEHHH?!" jerit gadis crimson itu membahana.

''a-apa ya-yang te-terjadi? ke-kenapa ka-kau ada di-disini?" cicitnya terbata-bata plus dengan wajah memerah, menyadari posisinya yang begitu...

eerrr? hot?

ya, tubuh sexynya yang super bohay, yang telah membuat jutaan jones didunia banjir darah, tengah dipeluk erat oleh objek yang tak lain adalah... si pria kuning yang tengah bertelanjang dada, dengan wajah sang gadis tepat dihadapan dada bidang telanjang itu (*Author : WTF! dipeluk? telanjang dadaa? Oh No! my Waifu! T.T Brengsek kau Narutoo! _ #Plak! #Avaikan -_-")

"hehehehe.." balas pria kuning itu, sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. (*Author : Njiirrrr ini anak minta disate kayaknya!)

" **greeep!"**

"eh? ka-kau ma-mau a-apa?" cicit gadis manis itu dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"hmmm.."

"jadi seperti ini ya, aroma seorang gadis..." desis pria kuning itu, acuh, sambil terus mengeratkan 'Pelukannya', dengan hidung kembang-kempis menghirup 'aroma' si gadis. (*Author : Bohong lu anjay! udah jutaan cewek yang lu endus, lagak lu sok-sok baru pertama! _ )

"Le-lepas.. ahh~" desah gadis Crimson itu, sambil menggeliat gelisah. tepat ketika pria kuning itu mengedus kasar area di sekitar daun telinganya, yang menimbulkan sensasi geli nan aneh.

hembusan nafas yang memburu itu menerpa kasar permukaan kulit lembut nan halus itu. (*Author : Oh No! _ )

hingga,,

"Slurrrpptt~cuupp"

"e-eh, ya-yamette~ ah..." sentak gadis Crimson itu kaget, sambil membekap bibir mungilnya, menahan desahan yang lolos, dengan sebelah mata terpejam, menahan sensasi geli, akibat ulah pria kuning itu, yang tengah mengemut daun telinganya sambil sesekali menjilatinya dengan penuh penghayatan (?).

tubuh gadis itu seketika lemas, dirinya merasa tak berdaya dibawah kukungan pria kuning itu.

"sluurrrrpp~cuuup~"

jilatan pria itu pindah ke area pipi chubi super halus yang tengah memerah itu.

"mmm..manis..." desis pria itu di sela-sela jilatannya.

"ah.. ja-jangan di-dijilat~" lirih gadis itu kepayahan dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

"memangnya tidak boleh ya?' tanya pria kuning itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya. (*Author : serius, ni anak kayaknya belum pernah di Ora-Ora bang Jojo, nih!)

"te-tentu, sa-saja bre-brengsek!" umpat gadis crimson itu sambil menatap nyalang pria kuning itu.

"wow.." respon pria itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"e-eh?"

menyeringai pelan.

"lagi pula, siapa yang bisa tahan dengan godaan ini?" ujarnya sambil menyatukan keningnya ke kekening gadis itu.

sepasang Saphire dan Emerald bertemu.

gadis crimson itu tampak terpana, hingga tak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancam dirinya, ya.. pria kuning itu tampak memanfaatkan kondisi itu, dengan bibirnya yang tengah bersiap untuk melumat belahan bibir kecil nan ranum itu.

 **2 cm..**

 **"** ya.. tatap mataku terus, manis,," batin pria kuning itu nista. dengan innernya yang tengah menyeringai layaknya om-om mesum yang menemukan mangsa. (?)

 **1 cm...**

 **"** sedikit lagi..."

 **0,1 cm (?)..**

.

.

namun tiba-tiba..

" **Tok! Tok! Tok!"**

 **"** eh?"

gadis crimson itu mengerjap. dirinya kemudian tersentak. entah dorongan darimana, lututnya seketika terangkat dan,,

" **duaaggghh!"**

" **bruuaaggh!"**

"oouugghhh-" lirih pria kuning itu dengan nada menyakitkan, dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"hah.. hah.. ra-rasakan itu bre-brengsek!" lirih gadis itu dengan nafas memburu, sambil menatap tajam pria kuning itu, yang sayangnya malah terlihat lucu dan manis.

"khu..khu..khu.."

"e-eh?"

"kau tidak akan bisa lolos, manis..." lirih pria kuning itu, sambil perlahan berdiri tegap, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya yang berotot penuh itu terpampang dengan jelas.

sontak wajah gadis manis itu, kembali memerah total.

"glup!"

"ayo kemarilah..." desis pria itu pelan.

"aku tidak akan memakanmu kok, palingan cuman 'menggigit' saja, dan itupun cuman di beberapa 'bagian'.. hehehehe.." bujuk pria kuning itu sambil merentangkan kedua lengan kekarnya, dengan kaki yang melangkah pelan-pelan kearah gadis crimson yang tengah menggigil ketakutan itu.

"ti-tidak mau~" tolak gadis itu sambil beringsut mundur, membuat alas ranjang itu kusut berantakan.

"ayolah.. om (?) bakalan lembut kok, tidak akan kasar-kasar..." bujuknya lagi, sambil terus mendekat. dengan wajah super mesum.

"me-mesum brengsek~" jerit gadis itu sambil melemparkan bantal dan barang-barang yang ditemukannya, kearah pria kuning itu.

" **Syuuuttt!"**

bantal itu melayang, menghantam tubuh kokoh pria itu. namun apalah rasanya, mungkin seperti kerikil kecil yang menghantam tiang beton. (?)

dan benda-benda itu terus berdatangan, namun pria kuning itu tetap melangkah, hingga..

" **Duagh!"**

suasana seketika hening. tangan pria terangkat perlahan kearah wajahnya.

" **greeep..."**

digenggamnya kuat batu bata yang menempel diwajahnya itu. (?)

(*Naruto :WTF! itu bata coeg, bata! _)

(*Author : rasain tuh, anjay! makan tuh bata, wkwkwkwk :'v)

"darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" desis pria itu dengan senyum dipaksakan.

gadis itu tersingkap, telunjuknya bergerak, menujuk kearah tumpukan bata yang mengunggun disamping kasur itu. dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

 **(*Naruto :Oh my god!** sejak kapan barang itu ada disana? o)

(*Author : Ane yang bikin coeg! napa? mau protes? :v *Trollface-ModeOn)

(*Naruto : Anjay! awas lu! Gw tusvoll lu!)

(*Author : e-e-eh, berani lu, ama gw? gw panggil bg Jojo di mari, baru tahu rasa lu, anjay! :v)

(*Naruto : Njirrrr! :'v awas lu, tunggu pembalasan gw! *Sambilkabur)

(*Author : Njirrrr! -_-' #tolong Avaikan sodara-sodara T.T)

" **krak..."**

 **"Prangg!"** (?)

tembok digenggaman pria itu seketika hancur menjadi debu.

"cukup! persetan dengan main-mainnya!" batin pria kuning itu murka.

"Syuuuuttt!" (?)

tubuh kekarnya seketika melayang. dan...

"brughhh"

"Kyaaaah~" jerit gadis itu histeris, dibawah kukuhan tubuh kekar pria itu.

"sekarang kau tidak bisa melawan lagi!" desis pria itu dengan seringai setan, sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan mungil gadis itu.

"ya-yameteh~"

"ayolah, sebuah ciuman saja, atau lebih mungkin, hehehehehe" desis pria itu lagi, sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"iyaahh~" jerit gadis itu, sambil menggerakan kepalanya kekiri kekanan, berusaha menghindar.

"Cuuupp..."

"Ya-yame~"

 **"Cklek!"**

"are..."

susasana mendadak hening.

"ara-ara... gomen, sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" tanya sosok yang muncul di pintu itu, dengan tangan kiri memegang ganggang pintu, dan telapak tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"eh?" gadis Crimson itu tersentak.

"KENAPA AKU YANG DIATAASS?" batin gadis itu histeris. sambil menatap horor pria kuning yang sedang 'ditindihnya' itu, yang sekarang tengah senyam-senyum tanpa dosa.

gadis crimson itu menoleh patah-patah kearah sosok yang dipintu itu.

"A-Akeno... i-ini..."

"ara-ara..."

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu! silahkan dilanjutkan kembali! fufufufufu~" ujarnya gadis yang diketahui bernama Akeno itu, sambil menutup pintu.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAAAANNN~" jerit gadis crimson itu, membahana dengan wajah merah padam.

 **~xXx~**

sepasang permata jade, milik gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap bergantian kearah gadis berambut crimsom, ketuanya dan seorang pria pirang tegap yang diketahuinya telah menyelamatkan sang ketua dari insiden penyerangan semalam.

namun gadis itu tidak mengerti, kenapa Ketuanya terus menerus menatap pria yang telah menyelamatkannya itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

"a-ano... Bu-buchou, kenapa anda menatatap Na-Naruto-san seperti itu?"

"E-eh?!" sentak gadis crimson yang dipanggil Buchou itu, kebingungan.

"Ara-ara... Asia-chan, jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang khasmaran!" sahut gadis berpermata violet itu, sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Akeno!"

"fufufufu~"

"khasmaran?" ulang gadis pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti.

"Khasmaran itu tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta!" Celetuk gadis berambut sebahu itu cuek, sambil asyik mengolesi roti lembar itu dengan selai.

"Xenovia!" protes Rias sambil menatap tajam gadis bersurai biru-hijau itu.

"Kenapa? bukankah artinya memang itu?" balas Xenovia sambil menatap datar Buchounya itu.

"ta-tapi..."

"apa Buchou sedang Jatuh cinta kepada Naruto-san?" tanya gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba, dengan wajah lugu plus polosnya.

"Byuuurrrrrrr!"

"Ohok-"

"Bu-buchou, a-anda tidak apa-apa?" sentak Asia, sambil beranjak, mendekati sang Buchou yang tengah terbatuk.

"fufufufu~"

"Besar-besar ya..."

"eh?" sontak, gadis-gadis itu menoleh kearah pria pirang itu.

"besar-besar?" ulang Asia tak mengerti.

"e-etto, maksudku roti ini, ya roti ini, hahahahahahaha!" elak pria kuning itu sambil tertawa garing.

"Jiiiiiiiiiii..." Rias menatap pria kuning itu dengan mata setengah, penuh kecurigaan.

"Fufufufufu~"

tangan gadis violet itu bergerak, meraih "Sesuatu".

"Naruto-san~" panggil Akeno lembut.

"ya?" pria itu menoleh, sedetik kemudian sosoknya membatu. dengan mulut ternganga.

bagaimana tidak, gadis violet bertubuh tak kalah bohay, dari Rias itu terlihat sedang mengemut sebuah pisang, namun caranya itu loh~ (*Author : Alamak! malah kelihatan seperti "Blowj**" Coeg! Author mupeng! #Plakk! Avaikan! :v)

"Sluurrrrpp~" bunyi menggoda itu bergema memecah kesunyian. (?)

"Glup!" mata pria itu kian melotot, sambil meneguk ludah paksa.

sedangkan gadis-gadis yang lainnya hanya bisa cengok, dengan tatapan #AdaAQUA? (?)

Akeno sendiri terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya. menjilat, mengulum, mengemut pisang raja itu dengan penuh penghayatan dan menggoda, sambil menatap sayu kearah pria kuning itu.

pria kuning itu? jangan tanya lagi, dirinya terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang tengah menatap sebuah permen dari balik kaca toko, dengan iler (?) yang berserakan.

"Sluuurrppp~" gadis itu kembali mengemutnya, dan...

"Hup!"

"fufufufufu~"

"eh?" pria itu mengerjab.

"Hilang..."

"dimakan..."

"putus..."

"Oh Nooo!" batin Naruto histeris, sambil reflek menutupi selangkangnya, dan menatap horor kearah Akeno, yang sekarang tengah mengelap bibir sexynya dengan jemari lentiknya, khas Priskopat.

(*Author : I know you feel, bro! #sambilmelukNaruto)

(*Naruto : Huaaaaa! ngilu bro, ngilu! gw mau toba-)

(*Author : #melepaspelukandenganpaksa. Plakk! Sadar Anjay! jangan menyerah hanya karena ini, lu itu adalah seorang Mesumers Sejati! Lu itu Mers!" #khotbahgayaRocky)

(*Naruto : hiks! #sambilngelapingus yeah! gw ngga bakalan nyerah, karena ini adalah jalan ninja gw! #semangatmembara)

(*Author : nah, itu baru! eh, btw tolong Avaikan! T.T)

"Gyahahahahaha, Hahahahahaha!" tawa gadis Crimson itu pecah, sambil guling-guling dilantai, tak kuasa menahan gejolak diperutnya.

Asia sendiri hanya mengerjab kebingungan, tak mengerti.

"hah..." gadis bersurai sebahu itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, sambil mulai memakan roti selainya itu.

"Naruto-san... kau ini, sebenarnya apa?"

"Slashhh!"

suasana mendadak hening.

baik Rias, Xenovia, dan Asia, semuanya kompak menatap sosok kuning yang terlihat menunduk itu.

bibir tipis itu melengkung, membentuk senyum samar.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara biasa, yang hobi berpetualang!"

 **.xXx.**

"a-ampun Ra-raynare-sama!" lirih pria kurus yang berpakaian ala pendeta itu sambil bersujut memohon ampun.

"ampun? apa kau pikir semudah itu untuk lolos, dari kegagalanmu itu, ha?!" bentak sesosok wanita sexy yang berbusanakan ala BDSM itu, sambil menginjak kepala yang tengah bersujut itu.

"a-ampun..." lirih pria itu sambil menangis ketakutan.

"cih! berhentilah meratap seperti seorang pecundang!" bentak sosok itu lagi, sambil membentuk sebuah tombak dari cahaya di tangan kanannya.

"kegagalan berarti Mati!"

"Slasshhhh!"

"Arrrgggggghhhhhhh!"

"Blarrrrrr!"

asap dedebuan mengepul keudara.

"cih, ini benar-benar membosankan..." desis gadis sexy bersayap hitam itu, sambil berbalik.

namun,

"Duagh~"

"I-itai.." lirih gadis itu pelan.

"wo, wo, hati-hati manis!" lirih sosok itu, sambil reflek memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu, menahannya supaya tidak jatuh.

gadis itu mengadah. Saphire bertemu Violet. terjadi jeda sejenak.

"Gyuutt~"

"eh?!" gadis itu tersentak.

"hehehehehehe, kenyal~" lirih sosok pria itu, sambil tersenyum gaje.

asap putih seketika mengepul di wajah mungil nan manis yang tengah memerah itu.

"HENTAIII!"

 **"Duaggghhhh!"**

"Ouuuggggghhhhhh!"

 **Tbc. :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : hahahahaha saya muncul lagi! :'v semoga masih ada yang ingat, dengan fict super gaje ini! :'v wkwkwkwk (#Sambilnyengir)**

 **ok langsung saja, fict ini memang terinspirasi (atau mencontoh) dari "One Punch Man!" tetapi itu hanya di segi kekuatan saja. disini Naruto itu mesum tingkat akut. (#Samakayakauthor :'v) , bodoh/pura-pura bodah? (#udahkelihatancoeg :'v), Brengsek (#njayyyy :'v), tapi menghormati wanita (#Jiaahhhh ngga kelihatan tuh! :'v )**

 **dibilang bodoh, tidak juga, pintar kadang juga bodoh. mesum? udah pasti. kuat? (#njayyy kayak Saitama ane bikin nasib Naruto, Wkwkwkwkwk :'v)**

 **pokoknya tak terbaca.**

 **masalah bahasa dan tulisan? #Njirrrrr tolong Maklum aje ye :'v**

 **dan wordnya maaf kalau masih pendek, selanjutnya pasti bertambah.**

 **dan masalah pair, mungkin masih belum saya pikirkan. tetapi yang jelas fict ini sudah kelihatan bakalan semi-harem wkwkwk,,**

 **bagi readers yang ingin fict ini dilanjutkan harap meninggalkan sendal (#diharap sendal yang bermerek :'v), di kolom Komentar, atau silahkan fav/foll, dan bagi yang tak ingin fict ini dilanjutkan, harap titip se*pak dan golok di kolom komentar (#wkwkwkwk)**

 **(#ps: yang nitiv sandal, mohon maaf ane ngga bisa jamin keselamatannya, maklum bulan tua coeg :'v)**

 **ok, sekian dan Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Cuppp~ (#Maho Terdeteksi :'v)**


End file.
